


Glad To Be Back

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Glad To Be Back

Glad To Be Back

Prompt from Anon!-I would love love love some more DanRay smut. Cause the DanRay smut was absolutely delicious, and there's so little DanRay fic out there.

Summary-Ray’s welcome home gift for Dan, while unconventional, was definitely not unwanted.

WARNING! NSFW!

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

Dan knocked on the door to Ray’s apartment, standing there with his duffle in his hand, still wearing his uniform while he waited for his boyfriend to answer the door. The younger man opened it, looking at Dan for a moment, silently and with no change in his face before he took the duffle bag and placed it gently inside the apartment, next to the door. The he grabbed Dan by the shirt and dragged him into the room with a surprising show of strength, shutting the door behind him and pushing his boyfriend against the door, immediately wrapping his arms around Dan’s neck and pulling him into a heated kiss.

‘Best welcome back ever,’ Dan thought as he smiled into the kiss, his arms snaking around Ray’s waist, one hand slipping under Ray’s shirt to just make skin contact, his slightly cold hands making Ray shiver and press closer to the Brit.

“Missed you so fucking much,” Ray mumbled against Dan’s lips as he started undoing the other man’s belt, making the soldier gasp and his head fall back against the door when Ray’s hand gripped his hardening cock.

“Fuck, Ray,” Dan moaned when Ray began to stroke him, the Puerto Rican pulling him in for another kiss. Dan growled a little, feeling sort of outdone by how Ray was dominating the situation so he decided to take back control.

“Dan!” Ray yelped, letting go of Dan when his boyfriend pressed him into the door instead, Dan’s hands fumbling with Ray’s jeans before he finally managed to get them off, smirking when he realised that Ray was going commando.

“Did you know I was coming, love?” Dan teased, cutting off any answer Ray might have had when he picked his slight boyfriend up by the thighs, pinning him against the door, rolling his hips against Ray’s in a way that made them both moan. Ray gasped when Dan stroked him, sucking hickeys into his neck as he tightened his arm around Ray’s waist with a possessive growl.

“D-Dan...” Ray stuttered as he let Dan mark him, feeling the older man fumble around for something in his pocket. He managed to compose himself enough to look down and see Dan pull a tube of lubricant from his pocket, a breathy laugh escaping when Dan chose to stroke him again.

“Talk about being prepared,” Ray said, wincing when he felt Dan’s slicked fingers enter him, stretching him and curling, searching for that spot that made his toes curl and his brain shut off completely from the pleasure. Dan just smirked, gently nibbling on Ray’s collar bone just as he found that spot, stroking it and making his boyfriend let out a choked moan as his head thumped back against the door.

“Quit fucking around Dan and just _fuck me_ ,” Ray ordered, staring right at the older man and Dan had to keep himself from coming right there. Commanding Ray, eyes blown from lust, cheeks flushed and lips red from biting and kissing was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen.

“Yes sir,” Dan said cheekily, freeing himself properly from his jeans and pushing himself inside of Ray with one fluid movement. Ray arched back at the feeling of being filled by the other man, taking a moment to adjust before he rolled his hips, urging Dan to move and he did, thrusting slowly at first, just reacquainting himself with the feeling of being surrounded by his boyfriend.

“God, Ray. You’re so fucking tight,” Dan growled, burying his face in Ray’s shoulder and Ray couldn’t respond, unable to focus on anything other than the pleasure he felt. The Puerto Rican dragged his nails down Dan’s clothed back, managing to move his hands underneath Dan’s shirt enough to touch skin as he panted and whined.

“Fu-...faster, Dan. _Please,”_ Ray begged and Dan obliged, thrusting into Ray faster and harder until he was completely buried inside his lover with every thrust. “Fuck. Don’t stop, Dan,” Ray moaned, his cries of pleasure growing in volume and losing coherence until all Dan could make out was his name being nearly screamed.

“I’m gonna... _fuck_ ,” Dan moaned into Ray’s neck as his thrusts became more erratic. All Ray could do was cling to Dan as his body tensed around his lover, coming with a final shout of Dan’s name, the Brit not lasting much longer as he came inside of Ray, just staying buried inside of him while he came down from his high.

“Wel-welcome home, Dan,” Ray panted with a chuckle, pressing a light kiss to Dan’s neck while, making Dan laugh as well.

“Thanks baby. Glad to be back.”


End file.
